


By the Tomatoes

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Blue and Grey Skies [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: It starts with a blue-grey t-shirt that says "Nothing but Net".





	By the Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrawFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawFairy/gifts).



> For the wonderful StrawFairy's birthday! May you have a wonderful year ahead of you!

 

“Isn't that one of my shirt?” Haizaki asked as he came up behind Kuroko.

It wasn’t like he had meant to cross paths with Kuroko.  He  certainly hadn't planned to interact with him but when Haizaki saw him ,he had caught sight of the familiar light blue graphic tee that Kuroko was wearing . With it's 'Nothing but Net' printed over a basketball net on it, and it's  slightly to large size. Haizaki found himself heading towards Kuroko and asking the burning question.

“Yes,” Kuroko offered  impassively as he pulled a cereal box of the self, crossing it off his list as he continued on with grocery shopping

“Why are you wearing it?” Haizaki demanded as he followed behind Kuroko, dogging at his heels. 

Kuroko shrugged, “I like it.”  

Kuroko wondered which brand of rice flour his mother wanted, he so rarely saw it used he couldn’t remember what on they had at home .

Haizaki stared at the side of Kuroko's face wondering what Kuroko meant. 

“You know you supposed to get rid of your ex’s clothes when you start dating someone new," mocked Haizaki, hoping it would get a rise out of Kuroko so he would explain .

Kuroko sighed and picked the medium priced flour, turning to Haizaki, he couldn’t help but wonder how a simple grocery trip was turning into this .

“One, I am not and haven’t dated anyone else, and two,  technically we never broke up. You ghosted me and I got the message,”  Kuroko corrected  firmly , he turned on his feet stalking away. 

Haizaki fidgeted and stared after Kuroko as Haizaki remembered that he was that asshole ex . 

Making the split second decision to go after Kuroko, he caught up with Kuroko inspecting the spinach bundles .

He stared at Kuroko's profile a moment before Haizaki blurted out, “You  really aren’t dating anyone? Not even that redhead on your teammate.”

Kuroko rolled his eyes and shook his head, “No, Haizaki-kun, I am not dating Kagami-kun. He’s a good friend but both our interests lay elsewhere.”

“Oh,” Haizaki muttered, as he scuffed his shoe on the tile.

Kuroko held back a sigh as he put the spinach he decided on into the basket.  

“Haizaki-kun, I am wearing  your shirt," Kuroko stressed before he

moved to the tomatoes ignoring the robotic Haizaki that followed after him.

While Kuroko inspected the tomatoes, Haizaki was rebooting his brain because he wasn't sure he had heard right . 

“Wait,” Haizaki grabbed Kuroko’s shoulders and  lightly turned Kuroko to face him, “Do you mean that?”

“I may  be disappointed with your actions of late,” Kuroko chided, while Haizaki winced, “but that doesn’t get rid of what  I feel for you .”

“Would you be willing to try again?”  

Haizaki couldn’t believe they were next to the tomatoes while he asked this but he likely wasn’t going get another chance or to find the courage to ask again .

“Help me finish my grocery shopping,” Kuroko replied handing Haizaki the basket.  Before Haizaki could get angry or loud, Kuroko grabbed Haizaki's free hand, “My mom would be ecstatic to have you over for dinner ."

“Okay,” Haizaki smiled, letting Kuroko lead him.

He likely looked like a love-sick fool but Haizaki would fight anyone that tried to make fun of him for it. He hadn't been this happy since before he was force off the Teikou's team. 

He knew it wasn’t going to be easy that this was  just a start.  Hazaki had things to make up for, to Kuroko and others.  Threats from Kuroko's friends to withstand before he could call them good again but with Kuroko holding his hand again .

 

It would be worth it. 


End file.
